


Charming as Ever

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Charm, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Advent.Blaine gives Prince Charming a run for his money and plans a spontaneous, romantic date night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Charm
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154012080375/charming-as-ever

“Don’t you dare start making anything for dinner!” Blaine said loudly as he entered his and Kurt’s apartment one December afternoon their first year back in New York.

Kurt, who was in the kitchen with a pot in his hand to make spaghetti, put the pot back down and walked into the living room to greet his husband. “Okay,” he said, eyebrow-raised. “What do you have planned then?”

Blaine smiled as Kurt approached him. He leaned forward to greet Kurt with a brief kiss and then pulled away to reach for Kurt’s coat. “Here,” he said, handing the coat over to his husband. “You’re going to want this.”

Kurt slid his arms into his coat and eyed Blaine suspiciously. “Are you going to tell me what we’re doing?”

Blaine’s eyes were bright as he bounced on his toes. “Nope,” he said, popping the p. “You’re just going to have to trust me.”

The young couple headed out of their apartment with Blaine leading the way. They stopped for hot coffee at the stand on the corner of their street before heading towards the subway. Blaine led them first to Central Park. 

“I figured we’d go all cliché and join the fun ice skating,” he said, pointing in the direction of the skating rink where couple were skating together around the circle. 

Kurt smiled brightly at Blaine. “Sure. As long as you make sure I don’t fall.”

“When have I ever let you fall out on the ice?” Blaine said, guiding Kurt towards the skate rentals. 

They skated for nearly an hour before returning their skates and heading to their next destination in Blaine’s adventure for them. Kurt followed as Blaine led them to a small diner they had once frequented the last winter they had both been in New York together. Blaine walked over to a table and pulled Kurt’s chair out for him.

“Ever the gentleman,” Kurt said as he sat down. “Trying to beat out Prince Charming, are you?”

“I’m sure that you’ll do even better than me when we inevitably go out again next week because you planned some romantic adventure,” Blaine joked.

Kurt smiled, knowing that even though Blaine was joking, he was right. “Yeah. Well, I only give Prince Charming a run for his money when it’s my turn to plan dates. You just spontaneously plan evenings like this.” 

Blaine just grinned. “Evening’s not over yet.”

“See, this is what I mean.”

After dinner, Kurt and Blaine made one last stop to the Rockefeller tree, hot chocolate in hand. Blaine handed his cell phone off to a friend of his that was waiting there just to take a picture of him and Kurt, and they posed in front of the tree like hundreds of other couples before heading back home. 

“See what I mean,” Kurt said as he took off his coat and handed it to Blaine to be hung up once they were back in their own apartment. “Perfect evening. And you were charming as ever.”

“Well,” Blaine said, sitting down on the sofa and pulling Kurt down alongside him, “charming may as well have been my middle name.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154012080375/charming-as-ever


End file.
